vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Clarke
Summary Isaac Clarke is a systems engineer working for the Concordance Extraction Corporation (C.E.C.). He volunteered to be part of an emergency response unit of the USG Kellion, sent to investigate the USG Ishimura. In which they discover every crew member dead and turned into Necromorphs. Apparently the sole survivor of the incident, Isaac became stranded in space for a long period of time before he was rescued by an Earth Government ship. Three years later, Isaac was held in an asylum on Titan Station and was diagnosed dementia that result in haunting illusions that taunt, terrify, and even try to kill him. Later down the line, he's forced back into action by captain Robert Norton and sergeant John Carver to aid them in destroying the source of all the markers in the known universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, at least 9-B to 8-C with non-mining weapons, at least 9-C to 8-C with mining weapons Name: Isaac Clarke Origin: Dead Space Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human, C.E.C. Systems Engineer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Stasis creates a temporary time dilation, which slows down organic and non-organic objects), Auto-Healing (It is revealed that the RIG has an advanced auto-delivery AutoMed system that works in sync with the RIG's health monitor to assess damage done to an area and automatically apply the gel to the selected area.), Energy Projection (Weapons like the Plasma Cutter and Line Gun fire thin beams of energy), Fire Manipulation (Flamethrower unleashes a stream of fire and it's alternate fire mode launches the fuel canister at targets, exploding in a ball of fire), Vibration Manipulation (Force Gun fires a short range shockwave of kinetic energy), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (The Javelin Gun's alternate fire causes the javelin's to release a stream of electricity and explode), Resistance to Cold and Hot temperatures (via Arctic Survival suit and Archaeologist suit respectively), Radiation Manipulation (His suit protected him from the highly radioactive orbs from the USS Valer's weapons) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with physical blows (Smashed a metal grate apart with one punch, can overpower Slashers which can force elevator doors open), at least Wall level to Building level with non-mining weapons, at least Street level to Building level with mining weapons, possibly higher (Defeated a Brethren moon) Speed: At least Normal Human while on foot, at least Subsonic while using his RIG's thrusters in Zero-G (Slightly faster than a Bullet Train in the future), Subsonic+ reactions (Can react to powerful weapons and even gunfire to some extent, react to Twitcher) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can rip a Necromorph's heads off) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily compete with monsters up close that can cut through metal and bulldoze through walls and steel, can easily crush body parts) Durability: At least Wall Level '''without armour, at least '''Large Building level with armor (Can take blows from Skyscraper-sized Necromorphs & survived a fall from high in the atmosphere), probably much higher (Survived a moon crashing into the planet from viewing distance, but whether this is an actual feat or an outlier is debatable) Stamina: Superhuman, fought through 3 different Necromorph outbreaks for almost 24 hours each without taking a break during each one Range: Melee range, several hundred meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: RIG, Plasma Cutter, Stasis Module, Kinesis Module. * Additional Equipment: Pulse Rifle, Contact Beam, Line Gun, Seeker Rifle, Detonator, Flamethrower, Javelin Gun, Force Gun, Ripper (OP must specify if these are available) Intelligence: Isaac Clarke is very Intelligent and extremely resourceful. As a CEC Engineer he able to hack, repair and dismantle technological machines. An example of this is when he dismantled a Kinesis Therapy machine box and removed its Kinesis Module for his own uses, same with a Stasis Module. Also, he was able to improvise the creation of a Plasma Cutter using a flashlight and a surgical module when he tried to help a survivor Weaknesses: During the events of the second game he was frequently prone to very vivid hallucinations that almost got himself killed & even one of them almost caused him to stab himself in the eye, but he has since rid himself of this problem. Feats: * Killed the Leviathan, Hive Mind, and Brethren Moon. * Kept his sanity and survived through multiple deadly hallucinations from more than one marker. * Survived the necromorph onslaught from the USG Ishimura, the Sprawl, and Tau Volantis. * Hacked through multiple locks and gained his stasis and kinesis module as a result. * His thrusters helped him catch up to a fast moving train. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Armored Characters Category:Engineers Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Users